Seth MacFarlane
Seth MacFarlane battled Matt Groening in Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane. Played by Nathan Provost, Seth is the creator of many animated series such as Family Guy. About Seth Woodbury MacFarlane, born October 26, 1973, is an American actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, producer, director, cartoonist, and singer. He is the creator of the show Family Guy (1999–2003, 2005–present) and co-creator of American Dad! (2005–present) and The Cleveland Show (2009–2013), for which he also voices many of the shows' various characters. A native of Kent, Connecticut, MacFarlane is a graduate of the Rhode Island School of Design where he studied animation, earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Recruited to Hollywood during the senior film festival by development executive Ellen Cockrill and President Fred Seibert, he was an animator and writer for Hanna-Barbera for several television shows, including Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory and I Am Weasel and his own Family Guy sort-of 'prequel', Larry and Steve. MacFarlane created his own series for 20th Century Fox called Family Guy in 1999. MacFarlane went on to co-create American Dad! in 2005 along with Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman for the "Animation Domination" lineup on Fox. Also for the same network lineup, he co-created The Cleveland Show in 2009. He later served as executive producer on the Fox sitcom The Winner. As an actor, he has made guest appearances on shows such as Gilmore Girls, The War at Home and FlashForward. MacFarlane's interest in science fiction and fantasy has led to cameo and guest appearances on Star Trek: Enterprise and voicing the character of Johann Kraus in Guillermo del Toro's Hellboy II: The Golden Army. In 2008, he created his own YouTube series entitled Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. As a singer MacFarlane has performed at several venues, including Carnegie Hall and the Royal Albert Hall. MacFarlane has won several awards for his work on Family Guy, including two Primetime Emmy Awards and an Annie Award. In 2009 he won the Webby Award for Film & Video Person of the Year. He occasionally speaks at universities and colleges throughout the United States, and he is a supporter of gay rights. On an episode of Conan that aired on February 10, 2011, MacFarlane announced that he was directing his first feature-length comedy film, Ted. The film stars Mark Wahlberg as an adult who, as a kid, wished his teddy bear would come to life. MacFarlane voiced and provided motion capture for the bear. It was released on June 29, 2012, and went on to become the highest-grossing original R-rated comedy of all time. In September 2011, MacFarlane released a debut album of American standards, Music Is Better Than Words. Also in 2011 he began a revival of Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones for the Fox network. The first episode was due to air in the U.S. in 2013, but production has been indefinitely delayed due to MacFarlane's schedule. Appearances *Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane- Played by Nathan Provost. Verses Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane Verse 1 It seems today, we've both come to finally end this feud Though I see no competition, just a wrinkly washed-up dude You're just an old, dirty bastard who can't fork out one donation! And has the inability to make any of his characters Caucasian! I can't aboard my plane on 9/11, cause unfortunately, you see, I'm busy winning Grammy's, could you take my flight for me? My rhymes butcher like MacBeth, You should've thought twice before facing almighty animator Seth! Verse 2 I'm spitting my rhymes - My rhymes are the bomb-diggity Nobody will ever QuagADMIRE you! Giggity Giggity Giggty! Your yellow skinned bitches can't compare to Family Guy's If you were that into asians, you should've went with hentai Your name says groan in it, that explains why your show's so boring I'm a Family Guy, bitch! Got shit funnier than Ted, Now my audience will laugh as I flatten this Matt like Bread Category:Characters